


Ese hermoso muchacho es un monstruo

by poetdameron



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Season 2, old fic, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siguiendo el final de la segunda temporada y las teorías que en ese entonces había, ignorando la tercera y todas las demás temporadas después: Stefan, the ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese hermoso muchacho es un monstruo

**Author's Note:**

> El último fic viejo de esta quincena, luego subiré la tabla de 30 besos delena que hice en alguna ocasión. Quizá, este aspecto del personaje de Stefan sea lo que más me agrada de él. El yo que no se controla... y la serie me decepcionó mucho. Dejé de verla a partir de la tercera temporada, aunque he intentado seguirla. A ver que pasa.

**Ese hermoso muchacho es un monstruo**  
  


**Ciudad de Nueva York, otoño del 2020.**

La lluvia caía a cantaros desde el amanecer. Hacía frío, ni una sola alma rondaba las calles de esa ciudad cada vez más deteriorada y poblada. La noche era perfecta para cazar sangre fresca de aquellos humanos que no temían a la lluvia y cometían el grave error de salir con un simple paraguas y caminar por ahí despreocupadamente. _Fatal error_ , se decía él en su mente. Estaba parado en la esquina de una de las calles de un barrio pobretón, dejando que la lluvia mojase sus negras ropas. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

Se acercó con aire amable, caballeroso. La muchacha de cabellos rubios se giró sorprendida y algo asustada, la voz varonil había sonado muy cerca de ella y se suponía que no había nadie tan próximo. Sin embargo, el bello rostro y los ojos verdes preciosos la calmaron y la obligaron a sonreír. No llevaba paraguas, ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Entendió la pregunta y entendió porque se la había hecho. Su ropa estaba desgajada…

-No, no lo estoy… Yo…

Y se echó a llorar a los brazos de aquel hermoso hombre que había salido para su rescate, pensó ella. El aparentemente joven sonrió victorioso, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer un mínimo movimiento para hacer que aquella muchachita ilusa callera entre sus brazos. Así, la abrazó dulcemente y danzó con ella toda la noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Damon, despierta…

Nada, ni un solo movimiento. Aquel hombre estaba en el quinto sueño. Ella sonrió y suspiro.

-Damon.

Pero no, todo seguía igual. La mujer sonrió aún más ampliamente y, apoyando sus piernas en la cama, se puso en cuatro hasta estar sobre Damon Salvatore y besar sus labios suavemente.

-¡Oh, Dios, he resucitado!  
-¡Tonto!

Bajó las caderas, acomodando su entrepierna sobre la ajena. Damon le sonrió con cariño y la sostuvo de la cintura. Así, la chica volvió a inclinarse a su rostro y besó dulcemente sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede…?

Damon le sonrió con tristeza. Entonces, ella se giró y miró por sobre su hombro. Comprendió. Dio un suspiro y se acostó a un lado de él, mirándolo de frente. Damon se puso de perfil y la observó como un perrito a medio morir, ella le sonrió con tristeza y acaricio su rostro como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

-¿Cuántos años van…? ¿Ya son diez, no es así?  
-Sí, van diez… -Murmuró él y cerró los ojos-. Pero para nosotros los vampiros diez años…  
-No son nada… -Suspiro-. Todos los años dices eso, Damon…

El sonrió tristemente.

-Es lo único que puedo decir para no sufrir, Elena.

**7 de Noviembre de 2020, Ciudad de Nueva York.**

-¿Crees que algún día vuelva a ser el mismo de antes? -Cuestionó Elena, acurrucándose al pecho de su _esposo_.  
-Una vez que empiezas, es difícil terminar -Aclaro-. Más no imposible, ¿Verdad? -Ella le sonrió con cariño cuando él lo hizo-. Comprendo su dolor, porque yo también pase por eso…. Pero…  
-Tú no eras un monstruo, Damon… Nunca lo fuiste.  
-Elena…  
-Damon -Ella volvió a colocarse encima suyo-. Sé que te echas la culpa de todo esto. Sé que piensas que nunca debí convertirme en vampiro, que fue tu culpa lo que sucedió con Stefan, sé que te sientes culpable por… _Amarme_ … Pero, no es tu culpa. Ni mía, ni de Stefan. ¡De nadie! Simplemente pasó y ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo… El modo en que tú, yo, Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, ¡Todos! lo tomaron, fue decisión de cada uno de ellos…

Damon la miró fijamente, como un niño regañado. Elena suspiró, pensando en todo ello antes de volver a besarlo; esta vez largamente, queriendo transmitirle el sentimiento de bienestar que ella sentía cada vez que despertaba y lo veía a su lado.

-Si tú pudiste perdonar a Stefan en el pasado, él te perdonará… Nos perdonará.  
-No es tan fácil, Elena…  
-Lo es -Lo interrumpió-. Porque tú siempre lo perdonaste, solo no lo quisiste aceptar. Él está haciendo lo mismo que tú, Damon. Se hunde en su dolor y no acepta la realidad…  
-Pero es que es diferente, Elena -Damon pasó una mano por su rostro y su cabello en señal de desesperación-. Katherine no fue de ninguno de los dos. Ella se fue, nos dejó a ambos. Nos usó, se divirtió, nos convirtió y después se largó…  
-Yo no soy Katherine…

Damon se sentó en el colchón, con ella sobre sus piernas. La abrazó con necesidad e inhaló su dulce aroma hasta sentir que los pulmones se le reventaban y expulsar el aire en un suspiro.

-No eres Katherine -Dijo con alegría-. Tú lo amaste, pero me amaste más a mí… Y no te fuiste. Decidiste quedarte a mi lado, a pesar de que sabías que lastimarías a Stefan; por más suave, dócil, honesta y dulce que fueras con él cuándo le explicaste las cosas. El trato que hizo con Klaus no ayudó en nada. Su nueva obsesión con la sangre de humano lo hizo reaccionar como lo hizo… Como yo en el pasado.  
-Y no es culpa tuya…  
-Lo es, Elena -Insistió-. Él arriesgó su vida por mí, hizo ese tonto trato para que me salvara. ¿Y cómo se lo pagué yo…?  
-Damon -Los ojos de la hermosa mujer se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas-. ¿Realmente… Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?

El hombre de negros cabellos no dejó de abrazarla. El silencio se volvió incómodo. Elena frunció el ceño, su corazón se oprimió como una bola de papel _desechada_ por un alumno. Se sintió deshecha. Rechazada, indeseada. Forcejeó contra el abrazo, llorando casi con desesperación; pero Damon no la soltaba. Tampoco decía nada. Ella lloraba en su pecho contra su voluntad y lo golpeaba para que la soltara, pero aquel no accedía para nada. Hasta que, finalmente, habló.

-Si me arrepintiera, no estaría aquí ahora…

Elena empezó a relajarse, pero aun forcejeaba para que la soltara. Damon la alejó un poco y ella le miró al rostro mientras seguía llorando sin poder evitarlo.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de amarte, Elena. Ese es el problema. No me siento culpable, ni me arrepiento. Te equivocas al decir que me siento mal por Stefan por haberle quitado a su novia. No, para nada. No es que no me importe o no me haya importado en el momento, pero no es algo de lo que me arrepiento. Sí, tal vez estuvo mal… Pero, nadie elige de quien se enamora. Y yo entiendo si él no quiere hablarme, incluso sí no quiere perdonarme nunca. Pero no entiendo, ni acepto, que sea el monstruo que es ahora -Elena siguió soltando lágrimas sin despegar su mirada de él, Damon apoyó su frente con la de ella-. Elena, mi ángel, ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de estar contigo… Si eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la eternidad?  
-Damon…  
-Te amo -Y besó su frente-. Te amo, Elena. Y eso jamás debes dudarlo y siempre recordarlo. ¿De acuerdo? -Ella asintió más tranquila ahora-. No vuelvas a llorar así, Elena. Me destrozas cuando lo haces…  
-Lo siento…  
-¿Me amas?  
-Claro que si -Contestó al instante, abrazándolo como si quisiera protegerlo de algo-. Te amo, Damon. ¡Te amo muchísimo!, realmente te amo.

El pelinegro sonrió abiertamente y correspondió su abrazo.

-Gracias, Elena…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ciudad de Nueva York, invierno del 2020.**

Nevaba. La ciudad entera estaba revestida de un tenue blanco precioso que hacía sonreír a cualquiera. Damon y Elena caminaban por las calles abrigados y muy juntos; ella tomaba el brazo de su marido con ambos brazos y este tenía una de las manos de ella entrelazada con la suya, mientras en la otra mano llevaba las bolsas de las compras que habían hecho. A pesar de los años y la lejanía, Elena tenía la manía de comprarles regalos a todos sus amigos y a Jeremy en Mysticfalls. Lo cierto era que, de vez en cuando, recibían una visita inesperada de Alaric o de Jeremy y Bonnie (Que por cierto, se habían casado). Pero las visitas más frecuentes eran de Caroline, que a veces llevaba a Tyler. Comúnmente, Caroline pasaba mucho tiempo con los vampiro Salvatore y platicaba por días con Elena para decirle como estaban las cosas en el lugar al que, interiormente, se había prometido no volver. Al menos no próximamente. Es por eso, porque la visita de Caroline y Tyler estaba cerca, que Elena había convencido a Damon de salir al Mall y comprar regalos que enviaría a sus conocidos a través de los chicos (Que tampoco vivían en el pueblo, pero van cada cierta temporada a visitar).

Ese día. Oh, ese terrible día.

-Miren nada más, ¡que hermosa pareja!

Aplausos y una carcajada burlona. La voz aterciopelada le erizó la piel a Elena. Tragó saliva y miró hacia arriba, viendo el rostro estupefacto de Damon. Lentamente, Salvatore mayor se dio la vuelta junto con su esposa  y así, ambos vieron al dueño de esa presencia tan pesada y tétrica. Stefan Salvatore. O lo que se suponía que era él. Discretamente, Elena se colocó detrás de Damon y este la escondió sin soltar su mano, temeroso de que pudiera pasar.

-¿Y ahora resulta… -Stefan sonrió- qué me tienes miedo, Elena?  
-Stefan…  
-¿Y? -Stefan caminó hacia ellos, estaba a más de un metro de distancia en cuanto voltearon-. ¿Qué tal la vida de casados? ¿Bonito? ¿Caliente? ¿Aburrido?  
-¿Qué quieres, Stefan? -Dijo firmemente Damon, harto del comportamiento de su hermano menor, que parecía una copia mal hecha de él mismo.  
-Nada. ¿Verdad, Damon? No querrás una de nuestras curiosas escenas de amor de hermanos en plena calle llena de mocosos jugando con nieve…

Elena miró a su alrededor, comprobando que el castaño tenía razón. Había mucha, DEMACIADA, gente como para montar toda una escena en ese lugar. Damon volvió la mirada a su hermano, este le sonrió.

-Admito que me siento ofendido por no recibir invitación a la boda, pero bueno… Me la han contado con lujo de detalles -Sonrió con picardía-. Muy linda la fotógrafa, por cierto…  
-¡Stefan…!

El muchacho alzó un dedo con mirada coqueta.

-Ah, ah, _Elenita_ … -Y negó con el dedo-. Un gritito más y el pequeño se desangra.

Elena miró hacia el frente y vio a un pequeñín armando un muñeco de nieve. La chica lo miró casi con odio.

-Eres un monstruo…  
-Gracias -E hizo una reverencia cortes-. Es el mejor alago que he recibido en el día.  
-¿Qué quieres, Stefan? -Insistió Damon.  
-Nada -Hizo una mueca de disgusto-. Solo quería decirle “feliz cumpleaños” a mi hermano mayor, pero veo que se ha convertido en un amargado… Dime, ¿Estas comiendo bien o te obligan a llevar la dieta del conejito? Sabes a qué me refiero… -Y le guiñó un ojo.  
-No me obligan a nada…  
-¿La llevas? -Exclamó sorprendido.  
-No -Contestó Elena con firmeza.

Stefan la miró inexpresivo.

-Ok, tú lo pediste…

Y de repente, desapareció de su campo visual. Damon y Elena voltearon rápidamente al niño, y antes de que Damon pudiera correr hacia él, Stefan ya estaba de regreso frente a ellos, esta vez terriblemente cerca.

-¿Qué…?  
-Morirá en un instante, no se preocupen. Ni siquiera notó que corté su yugular.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?

Elena se sobresaltó y miró al niño. Este tan solo se desplomó en la nieve, la cual empezó a teñirse de rojo. Damon la sostuvo en un abrazó en cuanto quiso correr hacia él, si se acercaba podrían culparla de algo que no había hecho.

-¡Eres un desgraciado, Ste…!

Y para cuando ambos voltearon, Stefan ya no estaba.

Esa noche, Elena lloró desconsoladamente en los brazos de su marido hasta quedarse dormida. Damon la observó dormir tranquilamente y supo que era el momento de tener que mudarse. Una vez más. Le irritaba tener que estarce moviendo tantas veces de lugar, pero Stefan y sus niñerías monstruosas lo obligaban a actuar así. Elena sufría las barbaridades de su ex novio, mientras Damon cargaba constantemente con la culpa de los actos de su hermano. Sabía que no debía cargar con ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Ver morir a un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada, simplemente le hizo entender algo: Stefan, ese hermoso chico, era un monstruo ahora.

-Damon.

Y sabía que recibiría esa visita, por eso había dejado la puerta del balcón abierta y las cortinas descorridas. Ahí estaba Stefan. Impecablemente vestido de negro, con esa aura terrible y ese olor a muerte. Damon suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando hacia su hermano, el cual solamente salió al balcón y el mayor lo siguió.

-Te excedes Stefan, tú no eres así.  
-No eres exactamente el indicado para decirme eso.  
-Jamás he matado un niño, JAMÁS. Yo nunca fui el monstruo que eres.  
-¿A poco? -Y volteó a verlo, sonriente-. Yeey, te crees los cuentos de Elena. Si, ella causa esas cosas…  
-Tú y yo sabemos que es verdad. Así como sabemos que no eres así y que en realidad no quieres estar haciendo esto… Así que, Stefan, basta. Deja es mascara de vampiro malo que te has puesto. Tú eres noble, tienes un bueno corazón… No le hagas esto a tu alma.  
-¿Bromeas verdad? -Enarcó una ceja-. ¿Lo has olvidado? No me digas que no lo sentiste… -Empuñó una mano con una sonrisa de lado-. El poder, esa sensación de tener el mundo en tus manos… La libertad, el placer que causa matar a alguien… Vamos, Damon. Tú también lo has sentido…  
-Stefan -Damon se acercó peligrosamente a él, el castaño retrocedió algo asustado; pero el barandal del balcón lo hizo detenerse. Damon apoyó sus manos en este, acorralándolo por completo-. Tú NO eres así. Tú NO eres yo. Tú NO quieres hacer esto -Damon lo miraba a los ojos. Duro, severo y en completa calma, un dejo de tristeza perdido en sus ojos azules. De repente, Stefan era un niño pequeño y asustado, temeroso de lo que el regaño de su hermano mayor pudiera hacerle. Sus orbes verdes estaban temblorosos, nublosos. En cualquier momento, empezaría a llorar y se arrepentiría, pero, como siempre, encontraría una nueva razón para seguir con esa vida de mierda que llevaba-. Yo entiendo lo que sientes, Stefan. Estuve en tu lugar mucho tiempo, ¿Recuerdas?  
-No voy a perdonarte…  
-No te estoy pidiendo perdón y sé que no me lo merezco -Colocó una mano en una de las mejillas del menor-. Pero no quiero seguir viendo como mi hermano menor se destruye a sí mismo…

Silencio. Y de repente, Stefan lo empujó con fuerza hasta casi meterlo en la habitación. Damon alzó el rostro y cuando lo hizo, Stefan estaba de espaldas a él, parado en el barandal del balcón. Se iba. Justo ahí, empezó a nevar nuevamente.

-¡Nunca te voy a perdonar!

Damon se estremeció interiormente ante eso, más no dijo nada.

-¡Yo hice esto por ti! -Se volteó en ese momento, con lágrimas saliendo de sus verdes ojos-. ¡Me convertí en algo que no quería por ti! ¡Yo era capaz de dar mi vida para que te salvaras! ¡Te pude haber dejado morir y no lo hice! ¿Y qué hiciste a cambio? ¡Enamoraste a mi novia y te la llevaste! ¡Luchaste contra mí para defender a los humanos que odiabas! ¡Me heriste y no te importó! ¡Te llevaste a la mujer que amaba y te casaste con ella! ¡La convertiste en vampiro aun cuando ella no quería eso! ¡¡Y jamás consideraste como me sentiría yo en cuanto supiera!!  
-¡Te equivocas! -Damon lo alcanzó con velocidad vampírica-. Todas las noches desde que me di cuenta de lo mucho que amo a Elena, pensaba en ti más que en ella. Me dije a mi mismo que no te haría lo que me hiciste a mí y que debía mantenerme alejado de ella. Pero… Simplemente pasó, Stefan. ¡Nadie elige de quien se enamora! En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía, deje de coquetearle a Elena y simplemente me concentré en protegerla para que nada le pasara. Acepté que estaba contigo y que te merecía, ¡Yo sé que no me merezco a Elena! Pero ella quiso estar conmigo, Stefan… Y eso es algo que tu no entiendes… ¿No puedes verlo? La amo -Lo tomó de los hombros, Stefan no dejaba de verlo con esos ojos llenos de tristeza e impresión-. La amo, maldición… Y ella me ama… Y no es mi culpa, ni de ella, ni de nadie… No creas que fue fácil. Muchas veces hablamos de ello. Lloramos, nos peleamos, fuimos criticados por todos ¡Bonnie aun me odia por ello! Ella piensa que Elena siempre debió permanecer a tu lado y no acepta la realidad…

-Stefan… Sé cómo se siente. La impotencia, el dolor… Todo. Lo entiendo… Sé que crees que es mejor odiarme y odiar a Elena para sentirte mejor… Pero solo estas llenándote de cosas terribles… No cometas mis errores, Stefan… Comete los tuyos y se mejor que yo… No seas el idiota que fue tu hermano mayor… Yo cometí esos errores, para que tu no los cometas…

-Te odio.

-¿Damon…?

Elena salió al balcón. Ciertamente, el escándalo de Stefan y Damon no la habían despertado. Pero al moverse en el colchón, no sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Damon y simplemente se paró de golpe; no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola desde que estaba con él. Lo vio en el balcón, parado sobre el barandal. ¿Pasaría algo? Eran las dos de la mañana, debería estar durmiendo. Elena sonrió un poco, ese día era el cumpleaños de Damon y era por ello que Caroline y los demás iban a verlos, aunque Damon no sabía eso último.

-¿Damon…?

Pero había algo mal ahí. Lo sintió en cuanto lo vio temblar. Elena se acercó más rápido.

-¿Está todo bien Damon?

Así, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y bajo del barandal sin mirar a su mujer. Elena se aproximó a él rápidamente y le alzó el rostro. Sorprendida, lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando, Damon…?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo único que obtuvo fue un abrazo fuerte y urgido por parte de él. Y entonces, lo vio. Vio a Stefan Salvatore en el techo del edificio de enfrente, con los ojos hinchados del llanto. Elena abrazó aún más fuerte a Damon y cerró los ojos, esperando no ver a Stefan en cuanto los abriera.

-Yo estoy contigo, Damon…

Y así fue. No estaba ahí. En cambio, había una caja en el barandal de ellos. Damon la soltó lentamente, dándose la vuelta para tomar la caja. Había sentido el momento en que Stefan la dejo ahí y simplemente sabía que tenía que ver el contenido. Era blanca y tenía un moño azul, arriba tenía una nota. Damon se la dio a Elena y abrió la caja mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared. Elena leyó la nota y simplemente miró a su marido que observaba atónito el contenido de la caja.

-¿Damon…?

Elena se acercó. Mirando curiosa lo que había dentro de la caja, compartiendo la impresión de su esposo.

-Stefan…

Damon empezó reírse. ¿Qué había en la caja? Un estuche de Ray-bans y una fotografía. La fotografía, de un tamaño algo grande, era de ellos dos. De Damon y Elena, el día de su boda hacía 7 años. Elena simplemente no pudo decir nada. Sacó el estuche y lo abrió para ver los lentes. Sonrió un poco.

-Los Ray-bans que querías… -Damon observó los lentes de sol-. Los de aviador…  
-¿Cómo lo supo? No se le quita lo acosador…

Elena sonrió.

-Es Stefan, después de todo.

Damon tomó la foto y la observó. La sonrisa radiante de Elena, su propia sonrisa. El portarretratos era hermoso. Un dorado intenso que parecía oro. Es más, Damon estaba seguro que era oro. Dio un largo suspiro y vio el camino que su hermano había tomado.

-La esperanza es lo último que muere -Dijo Elena adivinando el pensamiento de Damon. Él tan solo le sonrió.  
-Vamos dentro, no he dormido nada y Caroline seguro llegara a tamborilear la puerta desde temprano…  
-Sí, tienes razón.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Sorpresa!

Damon parpadeó un par de veces. Caroline, Tyler y Alaric estaban frente a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo significaba una cosa: Fiesta. Para su sorpresa, Jeremy y Bonnie estaban ahí también. Bonnie lo detestaba y  a Jeremy no le había hecho gran gracia cuando Elena dejó a Stefan por él. Matt… Bueno, ni se diga. Así, pasaron dentro del departamento. Los regalos, las pláticas, el pastel y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Era extraño ver como Alaric y los otros humanos envejecían con el pasar de los años, pero ellos seguían igual. Elena de repente se sentía cohibida por eso, pero miraba a su lado y después el anillo en su dedo, y todo volvía a la normalidad. Simplemente, no podía arrepentirse.

_Para estar con ellos, debes ser un vampiro._

Aun recordaba las palabras del novio de Lexi. Tenía razón. Muchas veces pensó en porque no quiso ser vampiro estando con Stefan, pero estando con Damon no dudó más. Y tras pensarlo millones de veces, quiso ser _la princesa de la noche_ de quien era su marido ahora. Y así, sonriente, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Damon la observó curioso, pero tan solo sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en la de su mujer.

-¡Y entonces, entonces…! ¡Tuve que comprar shampoo anti-garrapatas con la excusa de que era para mi perro! ¡Pero en realidad era para mi novio!  
-¿Tenias garrapatas, Tyler?  
-¡Cierra la boca, Jeremy!

Y algún día, Elena estaba segura, Stefan dejaría de mirar las cálidas escenas desde el edificio de enfrente y estaría ahí, riendo con ellos y las peripencias de Caroline y Tyler.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mayor…

Dijo Stefan desde afuera, sonriendo de lado, para luego desaparecer entre la nieve de esa enorme ciudad.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
